


Sleipnir Shorts and Operations

by TheStripeyBag



Series: The C Sagas [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStripeyBag/pseuds/TheStripeyBag
Summary: A story that focuses on C's most loyal and capable officers, the Sleipnir Squad. Witness how well a ditzy wind spirit in a mortal, a ghost in a shell, a flesh eating mutant, and a teen shadow soldier work together as they assist C in his quest to help the world and everyday task.We take commissions at https://ko-fi.com/vhenan/ and are open to request from private messages and comments.
Series: The C Sagas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519622
Kudos: 1





	Sleipnir Shorts and Operations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vhenana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/gifts).



On the day Caleb rose from the ocean and unleashed a terrifying roar, several individuals of importance noticed. They included Metto the Wind Shepherd, Aki the Shadow Wyrm, D. A. H. N. the Twisted Amalgamation, and Catherine the Cyber Pilot. During the previous timeline, they served C with such undying loyalty that their memories were preserved by the Confederate army's ally in the dark. In this timeline, as a means of evolution, when each of them were supposed to experience moments that changed their lives, a series of visions would overcome them. Recalling how events occurred in the old timeline, the first three were able to change their personal histories. Metto would go on to choose to take refuge in a willing host rather than creating her own form. Aki turned on and left the Order of Shadows before he was sent to a Kinkou hideout to slaughter it's inhabitants. DAHN explained the fate of his family to them and performed their transformations preemptively and willingly.

But for the last one, Cathy, she is a bit of an odd case amongst the rest of Sleipnir Squad. Instead of improving upon the crux of fate in her life, she was just never born to begin with. However, her soul had managed to survive being erased by being strong enough to escape to another timeline. It was here that by a miracle she was able to merge with a super computer and commune with this world inhabitants.. After the Programs construct a body that the anomaly was attuned with, they inquired Catherine about her past. By the time she has finished answering all the curious machines questions the new universe was already reforming. Volunteering for the new Project Pulsefire, Cathy has successfully managed to return to her home of Piltover with a new body.

In the middle of the night, a pair of blue rings appear vertically from each other in a Piltoverian alleyway. Energy begins to crackle between the portals before they start to form a bubble that illuminates the dark back alley. A being starts to manifest from the opening in space time and is left in a kneeling position. The female form's green human eyes open and adjust to her familiar yet alien surroundings. With her first objective of returning to her world completed, Cathy moves onto her second goal. To accomplish this, she'll need to be able to move quickly and decides to make her way to a nearby pub. Outside of this establishment are various vehicles lined up, from speedy monocycles to full blown carriages. On the inside is a conglomerate of Piltover's elite airship pilots converging to drink and have a good time. A clockwork, automated band plays a quick pace tune in the back while rich cigar smoke fills the air. The zaunite bartender dutifully fulfills orders behind the bar and even has gotten his arms augmented to help run the place. Some chaps are playing billiards, having a laugh, and having a drink. Other guests are simply there for the stories of dangerous flying that some bring. The mood immediately changes when a medium sized figure wrapped in a dirty cloth enters. After looking around a bit, they approach one of the women engineers in her work jumpsuit.

"You'll do. Now listen, I want your clothes, your boots, and your monocycle." The stranger asked in a robot, authoritative tone that reeks of an upper class accent. Her piercing green eyes are almost intimidating enough to make the slightly larger, brunette woman obey without thinking.

"Beth you gonna take that from this cunt?" A blonde in a pilot's jacket and several other crew members approach to back up their coworker. Some of them are armed with pool cues, knives, and their captain even has her trusty revolver out.

Captain Alexandra then pistol whips the cloaked stranger in the head, causing the woman to crumple to the ground. To everyone's horror, Catherine's head rolls out away from her body revealing a woman with human eyes, ivory synthetic skin, and gold and black mesh forming a pull through ponytail. As the crew started to panic that they accidentally killed someone, a dismembered left arm begins to crawl out of Cathy's covering. This armored yet graceful appendage, propels itself at the Captain before grasping her shooting hand so hard it becomes broken. One of the men gets an idea and attempts to smash his cue over the decapitated head. His efforts are made in vain however when a flash from it's eyes projects a shield over the area. Using one arm, the main body gets back up before kicking the co pilot who tried to cave in its head through a nearby table. With the tarp removed, everyone can now bear witness to technology from the future. A feminine body covered in an ivory shell for flesh and breaks revealing the black faux muscle beneath has risen. As with all her limbs various plates of cobalt colored, stainless steel armor coat her body with a sea green orb in the middle of her chest acting as a source of power. One blast of energy from her right palm is then enough to send another engineer flying through a window. It doesn't take long before Cathy's left arm then flys Alexandra into the ceiling and behind the bar. Each disconnected body part then produces a blue force field around them that shoves away anyone who gets too close.

With her body pinned beneath one of these orbs and her crew fleeing the scene, blue eyes open wide in panic. To her horror, she sees her assailant's body casually walking it's way over next to her. Seeing as how all potential enemies have fled, Cathy orders her body to reconfigure and her parts fly back into their original places. The woman on the ground then fumbles to cock her revolver with her unbroken hand, only to have it snatched away.

"You know, to be honest I think your clothes would fit me better." A now smirking Cathy says as she casually cocks the hextech weapon.

Several minutes later, as police sirens began to sound off in the distance, our cybernetic friend emerges from the bar dressed in her new attire. It consists of a brown bomber jacket with a fur collar, a gray shirt, and black overalls with the straps hanging while tucked into a pair of combat boots.

Finding her newly acquired monocycle and starting it, Cathy then stops her escape when a gunshot rings out behind her. Standing there is the barkeep with a chemtech shotgun pointing at her.

"I can't let you leave here with that woman's cycle too. Now get off it before I have to put you down." The middle aged man demands as he uses the gun's lever to reload.

He isn't prepared for when she does get off the vehicle and a series of spines erupt from her back. These, and the boosters in Cathy's feet, propel her towards the man who is unable to even get a shot off before his weapon is taken. As the man starts to step back with his arms raised in surrender, Catherine completes her stolen outfit by taking the aviators off the man's head. By the time the first wardens arrive, The Cyber Pilot is already speeding away into the night. As she drives off into Zaun, her body completes it's scans and repairs her outfit of damage.

Making her way to the docks, the time traveler manages to find one that is emptied out to hide in. Taking out the power core in her chest, Cathy aims her arm laser at it and begins to channel a beam into it. This action sends a signal across space and time to project a time sphere to this location. From the sphere emerges a long time pet project of Catherine's own design. It takes the form of a tilt rotor style aircraft with a ring on each wing serving as the engines and a laser nose gun, which can serve as a machine gun or high power cannon. With her new body and a futuristic version of her old Roc in her possession, she can't help but smile.

Eventually all four squad mates reunite and find their way back to C. Months pass at the C Manor, hidden deep within Kumungu, and we find the various squad members going about their day. In the buffet hall we see a pale man with rich, brown hair, a blue vest with a long left sleeve, and khaki shorts standing before the meat section. On the barefoot man's right shoulder one can also see a visible ring of raw, pink muscles. As invisible servants lift the lids off of the silver trays and reveal a smorgasbord of meat based dishes. DAHN's mouth begins to water before his right arm tears apart before reforming. This new arm is one made of pure muscle with organic metal serving as bones and claws. A teeth form down the middle of the appendage before the former zaunite scientist repositions himself. Taking a knee, DAHN lines up their new arm with the table before it ravenously feasts up it's contents.

About three years ago, Asya was finishing up her shower when she heard a crash coming from the living room. The blonde woman ran into the living room to see her children, Hedeon and Nadia, helping their father up. Thinking the scientist was simply overworked, Asya lays him down on the nearby couch. She and the children know how much Danilo's most recent project means to him and leave him to rest. Her husband firmly believes in his synthetic organisms and the good they can do, for Zaun and the family. Being the man's former assistant, Asya has just as much faith in the red wormlike creatures. Several hours later, the family is eating meatloaf but Danilo has yet to touch his plate. With the kids starting to look at him worried, Asya finally decides to speak up.

"Love. You've barely touched your food. Is there something you would like to say?" The factory worker asks while cutting off another piece for her son. When his mom doesn't look, he sneaks a small piece for the family ragdoll cat, Petro.

"I lied. Oh Janna! What have I done?! It's all my fault!" The man shouts before he breaks down crying. Quickly moving the kids out of the room, Asya starts to comfort her husband.

"What did you do? I'm sure we can fix it if we put our minds together." Asya, being the ever supportive wife she is, tells Danilo while hugging him. He gives her a light kiss before his brown eyes meet her hazel ones.

"I took out money from the Numerals. It's all that bitch's fault. Now I've been getting visions of you and the kids all dying. I get left a crippled husk of a man but the experiments work and save me before it's too late. It's insane but this vision of mine felt so real… Asya please come with me to the lab. I can't protect you from those bastards but we don't have to suffer." Danilo begs while putting his hand out for her to take. Feeling in her soul that he is right, the mother of two puts her faith and fate in the love of her life's hands.

The next day a squadron of Numeral thugs go to investigate Danilo's lab. Upon arrival the group, armed with automatic rifles, find it devoid of any signs of life. Spreading out, the team of assassins find the wall of cages, alchemy station, and filing cabinets deserted. Pulling out a radio, the crew of four start to ask if anyone has seen their target. They fail to notice what was once Danilo hanging from above the front entrance, waiting for it's chance to strike. With its feet formed into claws and spikes, DAHN watches the hitmen announce their failure to secure Danilo. Slinking down from its hiding spot, the Twisted Amalgamation reveals itself and bars the entrance. This startles the thugs, who quickly line up to form a firing line in response.

"Professor Danilo. Our employers would prefer we take you alive. Of course, we could always go after your wife and kids if you refuse. Now will you peacefully come with us?" Peterson asks before his team turns off their safeties. Taking aim, they can't help feeling disturbed when he starts to laugh insanely.

"Not this time you fuckers. This time we were prepared." Are DAHN's only warning before it's arm transforms. Near the shoulder a hazel eye opens as the fingers on DAHN's hand extend into clawed tentacles.

Taking the initiative, the Numeral hit squad opens fire upon the mutant. This proves useless as DAHN's lashers start to smack and cut away the bullets. Eventually they all run out of bullets and the stationary creature before them has sustained minimal damage.

"Yeah, no. I'm sorry to have bothered you. You have a good day sir." Is all the lone female shooter of the group on the far left has to say. She proceeds to then put down her gun and leaves out the back door. DAHN simply shrugs at this before turning to his remaining prey who choose to stay.

While two desperately reload, a burly fellow charges forward with a switch knife to buy them time. DAHN instead uses them to close the gap, first by impaling the knife wielder and then propelling themself forward. After that DAHN back hands the left most gunner into the nearby wall of cages. Peterson attempts to then club the mutant from behind before receiving a massive punch through a table. As the gunman behind them tries to get up, DAHN creates a massive fist before hammering down the dazed man's skull. Forced to watch his team mate's skull enter their chest, Peterson pulls out his sidearm and opens fire. It proves to be somewhat successful as DAHN is hit in the leg and takes a knee to regenerate. In it's fit of pain, they quickly retaliate by stabbing Peterson's shooting hand with a tentacle. The remaining hit man then starts to scream in horror as they are yanked into DAHN's grasp. While throttling Peterson with his human arm, DAHN's mutable arm forms a tunnel filled with teeth that is lowered onto Peterson's head. Completely surrounded by the arm turned maw, the Numeral lackey can only cry as they regret taking this job. Over the next ten minutes, Danilo's lab is filled with the sounds of bones snapping and fleshing tearing. When DAHN eventually emerges from the lab, not only do they have a healthy tan but no evidence of bodies are left. Wiping some blood from its mouth, DAHN proceeds to climb up to the rooftops and spots another squadron of Numeral thugs approaching. For the next couple of years, they would continue to perform hit and runs on the Numerals. Until one day when a man in a hood appeared and ended the gang menace.

Back in the present, DAHN is currently surrounded by empty platters and napping when a metal finger starts rapidly tapping its nose. Instincts take over for the mutant as they start to wildly flail their clawed hand around them. After hitting nothing but air, DAHN looks towards the hall's entrance and sees Cathy staring back with a look of annoyance. Meanwhile, coming from the kitchen holding a turkey club in one hand, and an ebony wakizashi in the other is Aki. As Cathy starts to scold DAHN about how the food it devoured was for C's birthday party, Aki simply watches while eating his sandwich. When the former ninja tries to use his blade as a mirror he notices some mustard still on the blade and cleans it. In his now undisturbed reflection, Aki is relieved to see his shorter raven hair looks fine. He then checks his casual dress shirt for stains and is relieved to not find any on it or his dark fatigues. While trying to look good for the party later, Aki even tried to hide the scar on his right check with concealer but chooses to wipe it off instead. After all he knows the others don't care about seeing his wounds, even his mauled mess of a left ear. A few minutes pass with the Cyber Pilot and Twisted Amalgamation still arguing, which starts to get on the Shadow Wyrm's nerve. Leaving to find a peaceful place to finish his sandwich, Aki sniggers a bit at the two adults arguing like children when he's currently a teenager. Despite his teenage appearance, Aki has seen plenty of combat in the Ionian-Noxian war, as a former member of Zed's order, and his own personal escapades. Putting his sword back with it's twin at his waist, Aki heads to one of the many balconies and sits down to eat.

A few months back in Ionia, Aki was taking up one last task there and infiltrated a gang's apartment complex. Apparently a group of brigands had taken over the formerly noxian structure and were using it as a base. Several local guards had been dispatched to flush it out two days earlier but haven't returned. With the other guards too terrified to enter, Aki decided to go in alone and investigate. This concrete building comes up to four stories tall and is built around a central staircase leading to each floor. Encountering no resistance on the first floor, the Shadow Wyrm's luck ends there as a dozen brigands attack him on the second. However with superior hand to hand skills, training, and experience, Aki leaves the hallway filled with broken bodies. As he makes his way to the third floor, he hears a pained groaning and sneaks towards it. Upon reaching the source of the sound, Aki sees a pale and smiling brigand in red come out of the room with two long knives.

"Hey I'm gonna check on that noise gu… Intruder!" Huájī yells to alert the other four gangsters, who are skinning the last guard, before pursuing Aki. He attempts to stab Aki near the staircase entrance but is instead disarmed and put into a headlock. Hearing the other killers coming for him, the Shadow Wurm pulls Huájī into the stairwell with him. After dragging the struggling Huájī a bit, Aki then throws him over the railing. The man ends up slamming into the stone railing a floor down spine first and dies immediately.

Quickly turning around just in time to dodge a slash, Aki makes a plan to flee to the roof and runs. On the final floor, Aki manages to find the exit he's looking for but finds it locked tight. After struggling with the lock for a bit, Aki turns to see the four remaining gang members arrive down the hall. They consist of Shi, a young dark skinned teen a few years older than Aki with curly hair. Kun, a short older woman with caramel skin and a brass circlet on her head. Sharul, who is some kind of a shark based vastaya with dreads and ear piercings. Finally is their leader named Kardama, a white haired man in a purple cloak. Each of them is armed with a blood soaked machete and ready to avenge their fellow members.

A familiar sensation then overtakes Aki's right hand as he lets go of the door handle. Shadows have begun to form on his twitching palm but he dispels them quickly by making a fist. Both parties then start charging at each other with the brigands shouting a war cry. Kun reaches Aki first and tries to cut his head off, only to be blocked and disarmed. She is quickly kneed and thrown onto the floor behind Aki where she is joined shortly by Sharul. Shi takes a swing at the Shadow Wyrm but is blocked and rammed into the closest wall. While pinning the boy down, Aki unleashes a swift series of kicks into Kardama when he attempts to help Shi. Aki then elbows Shi in the throat before kneeing him towards the rest. The white haired man surprises Aki with a grab from behind before slamming the former ninja into a nearby door. He then knees the Shadow Wurm before following it up with a stab from his blade. However, Aki dodges his attack, kicks Kardama to the ground, and starts to stomp on the downed man. He is only stopped when Sharul tackles him from behind and stabs at Aki's face. The shark vastayan misses his stab attempt though and is rewarded with an elbow to the face. Getting the vastaya off him, Aki doesn't have time to get up before he is dragged by the leg to a kneeling Shi. Kun shouts for the young man to quickly cut off Aki's leg and kicks her blade to him. Before they get a chance, Aki kicks out Shi's legs and corkscrew kicks Kun in the face with his free leg. Aki proceeds to slam Shi's head into the floor before stealing the stunned boy's machete. A dazed Kun is then barely able to fling herself back to avoid Aki's wild swing. Sharul tries to provide back up to his teammates but is straight kicked in the core for it. Kardama then clashes blades with the Shadow Wurm, but Aki proves too swift for the older man and cuts him on the neck. Trying to reduce their numbers, Aki tries to stab a downed Kardama but this time Shi tackles him from behind. Losing his weapon due to the surprise save, Aki slams Shi's head against the floor again before trying to recover the blade. Kardama quickly recovers in time to stop Aki and even nearly cuts off his fingers. Another swipe then sends the intruder rolling back and nearly ending up hacked apart by Kun. Afterwards the woman receives a combat boot to the face as Shi and Sharul then try to double team Aki. What winds up happening instead is Aki going back and forth between kneeing and kicking the two. Sharul eventually gets sent crashing into an abandoned room after one too many kicks. This does give Shi a good slash at Aki's back with his blade but Aki's leather armor mostly protects him. Angered by the hit, Aki starts to punch Shi repeatedly in the face and slam his skull against the adjacent door. With his opponent stunned, Aki grabs the teen by his head and faceplants them neck first into the broken wooden door.

While he holds the twitching body's head, Aki pauses for a bit to consider what he has done. Inside of the one room apartment is various dusty furniture that was left by it's previous inhabitant. Remembering this is no time for morals, Aki stumbles a bit getting up before turning to a recovering Sharul. The shark humanoid raises his sword to strike but opens himself up to several gut punches. Aki then flips the hybrid back first through the nearby wooden table as Kun and Kardama rejoin the fight. Kardama ends up having all of his attacks blocked before being slammed onto the nearby stove. When Kun tries her luck she has her sword arm forcefully pulled out of its socket. Aki then forces the woman to cut her own stomach before he chokeslams her onto the ground. Kun's life is quickly ended when Aki then stabs her chest with her own blade. Screaming in rage, Sharul kicks away the stolen blade before throwing Aki over a dusty coach. Enhanced by his bloodlust now, Sharul lands quite a few knees into Aki's stomach and even bites his shoulder. His fury brings him far until the Shadow Wyrm picks him up and slams him neck first into the nearby corner. Furious at all his comrades being taken out, Kardama starts to trade punches with their killer. The brigand leader even proves to be adept at hand to hand combat, he even slams Aki down and puts him in a headlock. Grabbing the man by his hood, Aki flips Kardama forward off him and headbutts his nose. Aki tries to put the larger man into a chokehold of his own, only for it to be quickly broken. Kardama instead ends up picking up the enemy teen before tackling him into a wall. When Aki starts to hit him in the back in retaliation, the gang leader simply throws him away . As Shadow Wyrm quickly gets up, he is forced to avoid two wild swings from the bandit's reclaimed machete. Grabbing Kardama by the sword arm, Aki twists around the man and starts to unleash a barrage of punches to his back, ending it with a rabbit punch. With the fight over, Aki hears the sounds of guards storming the building and getting closer. In need of a quick get away, as Aki is also wanted, and seeing a heavily damaged Kardama getting up, Aki gets an idea. Picking up the gang's leader, he then crashes the two of them out of the room's window on the fourth floor!

Safely on the ground outside, Aki moves away from the convulsing body into a nearby alleyway. In pain, the Shadow Wurm removes his damaged armor and catches a breather to check his injuries. When he's done pushing in a couple of dislocated ribs, Aki feels a cold steel hook around his neck. Grabbing the shaft of the kama, Aki then slams his body backwards which knocks down his attacker. Turning the weapon, he gets ready to attack but stops when he sees who it was. Standing behind him is a teenage girl with a long, dark ponytail, wearing green light armor, and with her face obscured by a green mask.

"Hello Akali. So did you want to kill me or say goodbye?" Aki ask while juggling the kinouchi's weapon. They go on to talk one last time before Aki leaves both Weh'le, and her, behind.

Back in the present, Aki wonders what happened to his homemade ramen before we swap to the last Sleipnir Squad member. Her name is Metto and she is currently enjoying some ramen she found. While bird watching from one of the manor's ledges, she can't help but feel like Aki would have liked her meal. Quickly forgetting that train of thought, Metto then pulls out a flute from her back pouch. The Wind Shepherd's emerald eyes turn to a deep blue as Layka starts to play. With her song carrying on the winds, it doesn't take long before several birds, lizards, and spirits arrive to listen. Reaching into her amauti's back pouch again, the dark haired woman throws down some of her special salt. The enchanted mineral feels cool as snow and begins to form a small idol of the woman. Salty Layka then enters a tiny carriage that moves towards a little mining village while big Layka begins to tell a story of one of her journeys.

The mountain top village of Phoenix Perch is currently enduring a snowstorm when a bell rings. It's tall wooden gates open for the approaching supply caravan carrying both avarosan grains and medicine. Amidst the caravan's travelers is a woman wearing a tan and purple skirt style amauti with colorful wooden charms lining the base of it. Long black hair slips from her hood as she looks around the plague riddled village. A few of the village militia members notice the new woman and start to approach her for questioning. Before they can ask her anything though, a man wrapped in murk wolf skins meets them halfway. He explains that she is an exorcist they found wandering amongst the sastruga near the mountain. In exchange for getting the shaman to Phoenix Perch, she would fend off any evil spirits that harassed the caravan. This came in handy especially when several qiqirn, blood sucking dog demons, attacked the caravan. The blonde man in wolf skins is named Asger and he proceeds to escort the tanned woman to their warmother's longhouse. Sitting at the head of a long table is an exhausted woman with crimson hair overlooking several maps. Metto notes how there are several red Xs all over the base of the mountain. The weary redhead makes another red X before raising her gaze from the maps to her village's new guest.

"Forgive me if I'm not the best host stranger. My people suffer from a curse and we are barely able to scrape by. Our mine reeks of the dead and it's workers have returned with disease. Whenever we try to leave the village to hunt either all the animals have been eaten or worse the hunters." Warmother Asta informs the shaman of their plight before collapsing on her throne. Gazing over to Wyrm Fang, her true ice spear, the middle aged woman can't help but see herself as a failure at protecting her people.

"Evil does in fact lurk around this village. Luckily for you, I like to help wherever I can and for now this place needs me. Know that I will treat your followers as I would my own kin warmother Asta. Wow I actually sounded professional for… oh sorry." The ditz of a spirit says before kneeling next to the tired leader. Even someone as scatterbrained as Metto is able to tell that the Xs are spots where attacks happened.

The next day Metto and a group of hunters, led by Asger, head to the sights of the attacks. While the hunters attempt to find traces of old tracks, the overnight snow storm doesn't help them in this task. Seeing the more mundane tactics failing, the Wind Shepherd takes some time to move away from the group. After being alone for a bit, she starts to hear the spirits hiding in the trees. They tell her of a large mortal nearby that has been stalking these woods. Beyond that they know nothing but do point the woman towards a fresher set of tracks. The massive size of the foot prints she finds give off the impression of multiple trolls. While the hunters choose to follow the trail, Metto is weary of these tracks though as the trees mentioned a lone mortal. Deciding to instead head back to investigate the mines, Metto leaves the trolls for the hunting party to handle.

By the time she enters the festering mines night has already fallen. Lighting a torch, the Wind Shepherd begins to venture deep into the mountain. Heading deeper into the tunnels, the smell of rotting flesh soon hits her nose hard. To counteract the miasma, Metto summons a small bubble of clean air around her. Sensing a fight coming, Metto pulls out a colorful fan from her back pouch. It is over a foot long with a cobalt blue handle extending down the middle and feathers from all over the world on both sides. Nearing the end of the tunnel, the shaman feels a draft coming from behind a blocked off passage. Summoning a massive gale of wind, Metto clears the rocks and comes across a water filled chamber filled with half eaten bodies. On a small island near the back is a young woman who looks like a younger version of Asta. Her emaciated features and the fact that every part of her is too pale shows she needs immediate help. Trudging through the inky pool, Metto finds a spot on the island to put down her torch.

"Ma'am are you able to hear me? I'm going to get you out of here. Just give..." Metto is unable to finish her sentence as she hears a smashing noise. Suddenly from overhead a twelve foot tall humanoid crashes through the center of the chamber. A mix of man and beast is revealed by the moonlight before it rises. The bloodsoaked grin and mash of ice,bones,and flesh for a body confirms to Metto that this is a chenno. Gently sitting the dying girl against the wall, Metto turns with her fan raised as a flood of wind encompasses her.

As the demon roars at her, Metto points her fan at the creature and unleashes a barrage of slicing winds. When cuts and holes then start to coat the chenoo, it retaliates by picking up a boulder to throw at Metto. Leaping out of the way, she lands on a floating body and starts to channel an icey blue energy into her fan. When another rock is thrown at her, Metto releases the pent up energy which turns into a cone of three chilling gales. The middle of the wave catches the massive stone midair where it then freezes and shatters the boulder. Her Boreal Blast then converges at the chenoo's feet before freezing her foe in place. While the giant monster struggles to break from it's icy prison, Metto has already started conjuring another spell. Red energy begins to engulf her fan and this time an unfamiliar heat fills the cavern. Ice thaws, water boils, and the air goes dry before a blistering tornado forms around the frozen prison. The beast is left as a flayed mess when Metto goes in for the finisher. Running up to the creature's maw, Metto then reaches into her pouch and grabs a fistful of magical salts. With one hand she pries open the jaw before shoving her fist full of minerals down its throat.

While the demon is busy melting and boiling from the inside out, Layka goes to check on the girl. Motherly instinct kicks in, as the blue eyed woman cradles the girl like a newborn. From within the steaming shell of a demonic body, Asger lays with a block of ice in the middle of his chest. Using Metto's power over the winds, Layka is able to float everyone out of the chamber. Outside of the mine's entrance, several militia members were coming to investigate the noises when Layka lands near them.

A half hour later in Asta's hall, Layka explains what happened in the mine. Together the two mothers are able to determine what happened. Several weeks ago the two successors were sent with a hunting party to find food. They must have gotten into conflict with the local trolls as the rest of the party never returned. Layka explains how Asger must have been hoarding food during their time lost and eventually turned into a chenoo. Being possessed, he would have then tried to convince Ula to resort to cannibalism but failed. This would then explain as to why she was left to starve in a cave filled with bodies. Asta holds her head as she realizes that the miasma was her daughter losing control of her magic. When pressed about it, the warmother explains that her bloodline had several mages in it and recently the girl's powers developed.

"How long will my son stay in his slumber?" The worried redhead asked the shaman. At this point between exhaustion and the fate of her only children she can't stand up from her throne.

"The songs and stories say his heart will be frozen until another gives him their own. It must be an act of love that breaks the ice that shatters blades. It is a life for a life." The blue eyed woman says while staring into hazel eyes. She watches as the warmother grabs Wyrm's Fang and uses it as a crutch to stand.

"Then I must go. I pushed them too hard to stand on their own and prove their worth. Tell me though stanger. Your actions and clothes give you away as a mother. Would you do the same as I am about to?" The redheaded woman asked the other woman. She does so to not only give herself one final push but to remind everyone of who exactly saved them.

"I am. I play my instrument for him every day. One day when I've made the world a better place for him I will go back. Even though it means we must be apart, I feel in my heart he knows I love him." The now teary eyed Layka says before leaving the hall as well. As she is trekking away from the mountain village, Layka pulls out a flute from her pouch and starts to play.

With Layka's story done, Metto goes to meet with the other members in the lounge. It's a fairly simple room that the Sleipnir Squad prefer to meet up in. Several houses plant, a coffee machine, full liquor bar, massive couch, and endless fridge decorate the place. Metto is sitting on the couch eating chips, DAHN is in a minor food coma next to her, Aki is polishing his blades, and Cathy is looking over a notebook. The mechanical woman gets up rapidly and starts to panic, they forgot to get C's birthday cake. Cathy and Aki decide to head to Zaun to find a cake and both teleport there. This leaves DAHN to greet guests and a thinking Metto to set up the party. After everyone else rushes out, Metto isn't able to tell them where C went. She then shrugs this thought off before wondering what Bandle City is like.

Operation Cake Eater: Mission Start!

By Ironport in Zaun, a circle of shadows opens in the air and Aki in his casual attire steps out. The teenager looks around the docks before realizing a certain robotic woman isn't with him. Meanwhile up in Piltover, an orb of electric energy appears on the Rising Howl bridge before leaving Cathy behind. The digitally immortal woman looks around the bridge before realizing Aki isn't with her. She catches the next descent on the mighty lift before making a call on communicator. The pair of Sleipnirs proceed to then have a quick back and both on various topics. These range from needing to sync teleports, how they'll meet up again, and Cathy's fear of most creepy crawlies. Eventually the cybernetic woman hangs up and steals a muscle car to meet up with Aki. Meanwhile, the Shadow Wurm has taken to asking around the docks for directions to Leonardo's Bakery.

"Hey do you guys know how to get to Leonardo's Bakery? I'm not too familiar with town and was wondering if I could get some directions." Aki politely asks a trio of chempunks hanging out on some crates. When they ask him how he looks so healthy, the Shadow Wurm responds simply with "Diet, exercise, and all that stuff." before realizing "And you guys are going to try to harvest my organs aren't you?". To answer his question, two dozen of their friends emerge from the surrounding alleys and walkways.

A half hour later, Cathy is heading towards Ironport when a convoy of cars pass her and in the back of the lead SUV is Aki. She notices that he has several bruises on his face and immediately does a U-turn. When the pickup truck and motorcycle in the back are cut off from the rest at a light, Cathy makes her move.

"I can't believe this prick in the back managed to kill eighteen of us. Good thing we caught ourselves a hero. You're gonna regret this later, should've let us kill that bitch and ran. Fucking idiot" The driver of the car, a fat man named Jameson with augmented arms, mocks Aki over his capture. Harry, a lanky and shimmer addicted punk holding Aki at gunpoint, tells Jameson to hurry up.

"Cool your tits Harry. Besides it's not like Jameson's fatass is going to miss dinner, haha! Oi Tiana, what bell is it?" A bald and fit man, named Charles, asks the petite blonde behind him while enjoying the breeze from his window. She pulls out a pocket watch and informs her compatriots that it's five from eight bells. At that very moment, a speeding muscle car rams into the SUV and the various passengers' thoughts range from "Shit!", "Who the fuck hit us?!", "Cathy!", "Son of a whore!", and "Ionian!".

Due to the collision, Harry's pistol is lost and Aki renews his fight with the gangsters. Cathy attempts to pursue the now speeding SUV until she finds herself pinned between two sedans. On Aki's end, we find him sitting on the center console while simultaneously kicking and punching Harry and Tiana into their seats. When Charles tries to interfere, the former ninja grabs the wheel and veers them left. This not only flings Charles off him but also slams the back of his head into a passing truck. The Cyber Pilot eventually breaks free of the pincer maneuver and starts her counter attack. Ramming the car on her right results in it careening into a local theatre entrance. Her other pursuer starts to trade rams with her before she succeeds in forcing it to hit a street lamp. Shoving the sounds of chaos and civilians out of her head, Cathy whips the intersection and continues pursuing Aki. Using her incredible driving skills, Cathy catches up to the SUV but suddenly comes up fire. As it would happen, the pickup truck and motorcycle from earlier have managed to catch up. From the passenger window of the truck, a man with a double barrel shotgun shatters the windows of Cathy's car. When he gets close enough to try and get a clean shot off, Cathy pulls out her new machine pistol. Rapidly pounding on the roof, the truck's driver hits the brakes and avoids being sprayed in bullets. With her attention focused so much on the truck, Cathy is barely able to avoid the motorcyclist's gunfire. The rider keeps spraying bullets at Cathy's car until eventually they run out. Unfortunately for them it's right next to Cathy and she rams their bike out from under them. This leads to the gangster clinging for dear life to the cyber pilot's car while she tries to shove him off. Eventually she grows sick of this and pulls the unwanted passenger's upper half into the car. Cathy then unloads a clip of bullets into the cyclist's helmet before dropping them on the road. Checking in on Aki's situation, he has a dazed Tiana in the back and Harry with his seatbelt acting as a noose along with a broken right arm. The blonde tries to choke Aki from behind, but he winds up throwing her back into the row. Slamming his body into Harry, Aki then starts to kick Tiana until eventually she crashes out the window. She winds up suffering a broken neck and skull upon hitting the road before a passing carriage ends her. With the cyclist dealt with, Cathy now can turn her attention back to the shotgunner truck. After using up his rounds blowing her door off, Cathy takes advantage of this and rams her car into the truck. This causes the gunner to accidentally drop his shells and gives Cathy time to reload. With her right arm steering, the Cyber Pilot puts a fresh magazine into her mouth, empties the old one, replaces it and finishes the reload with a slam on the dash. As the shotgunner finishes fumbling with his shells, Cathy unloads her entire clip into the truck. With the horn wailing and the truck crashing into a brick wall, Cathy knows the last of her opposition is dead. With everyone around him dying, Jameson's last line of defense is Harry who is trading blows with the captive. Harry being a shimmer addict helps here as it gives him a tolerance to pain. Eventually he winds up overcommitting to a kick and breaks another window. Using this chance, Aki takes Harry's leg and drags his achilles tendon across the broken glass. With the last defender in agony, Aki slams his head onto Jameson's head until he's unconscious before opening the hatch. Aki finds Cathy driving in close to the now runaway car and jumps to join her. Helping Aki into her car, Cathy quickly slams onto the brakes and watches the SUV get rammed by a dump truck. Getting out of the car, the pair of Sleipnirs look to each for a bit before they start laughing and giving dap.

"That shit was crazy! We almost died so horribly and look at that Cathy, we managed to make it to Leonardo's." Aki excitedly points to the old Zaunite bakery past the flipped and now burning Suv. Pulling out a sack of gold from Cathy's stomach compartment, the pair go on to buy a massive marble cake and neapolitan ice cream cake for C's birthday party. Saying goodbye to the old baker, Cathy and Aki teleport back to C's manor with the good in tow. Upon arriving back the pair notice C returning with more guests and injuries of his own.

Mission Complete, Success!

Spotlight featuring: Catherine, The Cyber Pilot

Passive: Defensive Grid- Whenever Catherine uses a basic ability it leaves behind a corresponding body part. This body part projects a bubble around it that knocks back and damages enemies that try to pass through its location. Individual units have a cooldown for each bubble before they can be hit again. Enemies can destroy the bubble with enough damage to put a limb on cool down. Catherine can also step over them to retrieve the limb for some cool down reduction.

Q- Give Em a Hand: Cathy launches out her left arm in a straight line. It passes through minions and minor monsters but it's missile speed is slowed in doing so. Upon making contact with anything other unit it Disarms the first before erecting a Defensive Grid.

W- Shield Projector: Cathy's head detaches to project a shield onto allies in an area. Defensive Grids in the area also regain some of their health.

E- Concussive Cannon: Cathy's right arm channels a beam from its location. Enemies hit by the beam gain stacks of Concussive Force. When they reach 3 stacks of it they are shoved to the edge of the beam. This counts as a dash for the purpose of Defensive Grid.

R- The Future is Now!: Spines erupt from Catherine's back and electricity connects her to all Defensive Grid. She then dashes to a location and can't be cc'd during the process. Enemies in the path of deployed Defensive Grids are dragged to her location. All basic abilities have a flat amount of cooldowns refunded upon arrival.

"I could have stayed in that future world and flown away from my problems. But for the boss I'd travel across time to help him make a good future here."- Catherine

Spotlight Featuring: Metto/Layka, The Wind Shepherd

Passive: Wind of Change- Every fourth attack or ability on an enemy causes a small explosion of wind around them. This attack knocks away non-champions from the source and applies on-hit effects.

Q: Boreal Barrage- Metto fires out three missiles in a cone that detonate at the end. Enemies at the end are stunned but take reduced damage. Enemies hit by the missiles take more damage but aren't stunned.

W: Notus-nado- Layka commands a storm to appear and batter everything in an area, dealing Aoe damage over time. Minions take bonus damage.

E: So Salty- Metto throws out a fist full of magical salt. The first enemy hit by this is blinded and takes damage over time when Metto autos them.

R: Spirit of Zephyr- Channeling their powers into an aura, The Wind Shepherd temporarily increases her Attack Damage and Attack Speed. She also gains Tenacity equal to her crit modifier and all nearby allies gain half of these bonuses.

Spotlight Featuring: Aki, The Shadow Wyrm

Passive: Shade Style- Successfully using an ability's bonus effect increases his basic abilities casting speed and decreases the others cooldowns.

Q: Side Swipe- Aki slashes a nearby area and blocks the first auto caught in the swipe. If the auto was empowered in some way then Aki steals the empowerment for himself.

W: Shadow Fireball- Aki shoots out a ball of shadow fire in a direction. It consumes the first ability based projectile it crosses mid and cancels it.

E: Antumbra tow- Aki's shadow dragon reaches out in a direction to pull an enemy champion. If they use a mobility spell or are pulled behind him they are stunned on arrival.

R: Shadow Dragon Rising!- Assuming a defensive stance, Aki gains a shield and can't be moved. If the shield is broken or he is displaced by an enemy champion, Aki will blink to their location if he has vision of them. He then emerges to knock up all enemies around him and reduces their damage.

Spotlight Featuring: DAHN, The Twisted Amalgamation (Work In Progress)

Passive: Pure Protein Diet- Killing monsters, minions, and champions grants DAHN Mutation points that can be used to evolve abilities.

Q: Sock'em!- DAHN transforms their arm into a hardened fist and pulls it back to wind up. They then punch forward dealing damage to all enemies along the way.

Mutation: Enemies hit are forced to the edge of DAHN's punch and slowed.

W: Swap meat- DAHN launches out his tendrils in a target direction and swaps positions with the first target hit.

Mutation: The tendril additionally disarms the target hit.

E: Blade Shield- Dahn stays locked in a location and blocks all autos against them while dealing damage around them. This can be cancelled early to charge in a particular direction with a shield.

Mutation: DAHN gains a burst of movement speed upon ending his channel.

R: Implosive Rage- DAHN erupts outwards into a mass of tendrils and bone spears. They gain increased healing during this time.

Mutation: This move sucks enemies towards DAHN and can only be upgraded last.


End file.
